Rewind
by D'Arg
Summary: Tudo havia começado quando a vi na janela. Hinata/Ino. Yuri, Death


**Rewind**

"_Tudo havia começado quando a vi na janela"_

Todas as noites.

O inverno invadia meu corpo, e eu sentia meus pés queimarem pelo frio. Enroscava-me em colchas grossas e tomava uma xícara de café quente, e deitava-me no sofá. Era tudo normal.

Um dia eu fui á janela, em uma maldita vontade de observar a lua. E era lua nova. Mas eu olhei para o prédio da frente, e foi naquele momento que eu a vi. Linda, loira, entrando no quarto e atirando sua bolsa no chão.

Ela trocava de roupa, na mesma hora, todos os dias.

_-_

Era apenas diversão observar sua figura franzina escolher uma camisola – e eu já tinha percebido que ela preferia a preta – e deitar-se na cama, para dormir ou ouvir música.

Toda vez que ela começava a despir-se, eu virava o rosto, envergonhada – talvez também por não admitir que gostaria de vê-la sem roupas.

Um dia, entretanto, eu tomei coragem e olhei até o fim.

Talvez a partir daquele momento a diversão se tornara obsessão.

-

Eu passei a chegar mais cedo em casa, para poder ver as luzes de seu apartamento serem acesas, mesmo que eu só pudesse vê-la duas horas depois. Mas eu esperava na janela, na esperança de que ela resolvesse olhar a lua da varanda – o que nunca acontecera.

Naquele dia, em especial, ela trouxe uma mulher de cabelos rosados consigo. Fecharam a porta, e iniciaram uma seqüência de carícias impuras, até que se atiraram na cama, puxando as cortinas – que eu pude ver que eram vermelhas.

Eu estava enojada com aquela mulher.

E a obsessão já se tornava loucura.

-

Dinheiro gastado em binóculos e lunetas, cada vez mais caros. E ela trazia aquela mulher com cada vez mais freqüência em sua casa.

Ela ia fumar na varanda, normalmente cinco para as duas, e depois ia embora – eu já sabia que ela nunca ficava – e a loira abria as cortinas de seu quarto, enrolada em uma toalha rosa – e normalmente chorando – e apagava a luz para dormir.

Suas lágrimas me perturbavam. E eu estava completamente insana.

-

Eu já estava há meia hora embaixo de seu prédio, apenas esperando e olhando fixamente para a janela de seu quarto.

A neve cobria meus sapatos, e deixava meu rosto corado. Estava coberta por um longo casaco cinza com um capuz que ocultava minha face. E também o meu sorriso. Um sorriso completamente louco. Desde quando meu sorriso era assim? Eu sabia perfeitamente.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim, e me virei a tempo de ver a garota de melenas douradas com passos apressados pela calçada.

E nos esbarramos.

"Desculpe! Ando muito desastrada!" Ela gargalhou nervosamente. E eu sabia que aquele sorriso era premeditado. Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Não, foi culpa minha!" Eu soltei, tímida. Pela primeira vez seus olhos azuis me encararam – eu pela primeira vez percebi que eram realmente azuis. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Sem problemas. Até mais!" E ela afastou-se até entrar no edifício preto e branco.

E eu a amava. Mais do que nunca, eu a amava.

-

Já eram duas horas da manhã, e a mulher de cabelos rosados ainda não tinha saído da casa, tampouco ido fumar na varanda. E a minha loira não tinha aberto as cortinas.

Passaram dez minutos, e eu me vi em sua porta – não lembro de ter andado até lá.

Mais dez minutos. Comecei a ouvir gritos desesperados, e reconheci a voz como sendo a dela. Ela chorava desesperadamente, enquanto os passos aproximavam-se da porta. Eu me escondi na escadaria.

A porta abriu-se, revelando a mulher de cabelos rosados tentando sair, enquanto minha loira apertava seus pulsos brancos até que ficassem vermelhos.

"Não te quero mais Ino. Enjoei".

Eu não me lembro de mais nada. Apenas de seus olhos azuis chorosos me encarando enquanto eu enforcava sua amante.

-

Ela não me denunciou. Mas fui internada.

Faz quase um mês que estava aqui, presa neste manicômio. E sem nenhuma visita.

Eu não via aqueles fios de ouro há muito tempo. Estava realmente achando que morri. Eu morri sem aquele sorriso dela, aqueles olhos, aquela pele branca. Aquela janela.

Sentia falta até de suas lágrimas. Eu tenho vontade de afogar-me nelas, na imensidão azul de seus olhos. Como alguém poderia enjoar dela? Sem ela, eu simplesmente morro.

Agora restava apenas minha loucura. Minha obsessão. Meu amor.

Nada mais importava, até o dia em que ela foi me visitar – o que passou a fazer todas as noites.

Nós não falávamos nada. Não ousávamos quebrar o silêncio ensurdecedor que abafava minha vontade de senti-la pela primeira vez. Não. Apenas nos encarávamos. Sem palavras, sem sorrisos.

-

Alta.

Eu estava livre, mesmo que nunca tivesse me sentido presa. A única coisa que me prendia era ela. Ela e suas visitas. Agora eu a tinha perto de mim. E parecia ser pra sempre.

"Ino..." Murmurei, ao abrir a porta da casa. Larguei minhas malas no chão e corri até a janela. Minhas pernas tremiam apenas em pensar em vê-la chegar no quarto. Imaginar a camisola que escolheria. Imaginar que algum dia eu poderia tirá-la.

E ela não estava lá ainda. Então eu esperei. E por um momento, as luzes se acenderam. Ela entrou e atirou a bolsa no chão. Depois, foi escolher a camisola.

Como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido. Como se fosse a primeira vez.

Ela me olhou. E tenho certeza de que sorriu – e, vejam só, meu sorriso louco voltou.

-

Eu acordei ás duas horas da manhã, com o rosto abafado em um travesseiro. Derrubei minha xícara de café, e olhei para o lado. As luzes do apartamento estavam apagadas, e apenas a janela do quarto estava aberta.

Ela estava lá, em pé, sobre o parapeito. Completamente nua. Linda.

Pude ver que sorria novamente. Não como antes. Era um sorriso completamente insano.

Um sorriso louco.

E então ela pulou.

-

N/A

Oká. Sim, eu fiz essa fic correndo e em menos de uma hora.

É uma história de amor – com um pouquinho de loucura, que não faz mal a ninguém 8P.

Só pra esclarecer, a narradora é a Hinata, a loira a Ino e a mulher de cabelos rosados é a Sakura – que eu tive o maior prazer em matar 8DD Por sinal, já é a segunda fic minha, também InoXHinata, que ela se mata O-o virando obsessão.

Eu escrevo por que gosto, mas posto para receber reviews – mesmo que eu saiba que ninguém lê minhas fics u.u

Então, façam sua boa ação diária e deixem um comentário, por favor. *3*


End file.
